Stay the Night
by GoneRENegade
Summary: They met in the unlikeliest way. It was neither romantic, nor anything possible. Their first meeting was in a high school, inside the boy's bathroom, closed within four walls of a cramped stall. One was unaware of the existence of the other, and the latter couldn't care less about the former. All they knew was, they have started something. One wrong move and it ends only in pain.
1. The Bathroom Incident

**A/N: This was originally posted on my AO3 account and I kind of decided to put it in here. I still feel awkward putting this up here hahaha. Goodness an M rated fic. The whole time I was writing I couldn't help screaming in my head, "Oh gods, what am I doing? Why the heck am I writing this? WHY?!" But anyway guys, enjoy!**

**This was beta'd by fickleminder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or RotG.**

They met in the unlikeliest of ways. It was neither romantic, nor anything possible. Their first meeting was in a high school, inside the boy's bathroom, within four walls of a cramped stall. One was unaware of the other's existence, and the latter couldn't care less about the former because no one ever noticed him.

So it was really strange how Jackson "Jack Frost" Overland found himself staring at a certain auburn in gym class. The boy was a year younger than him, short and all skin and bones. His face was dotted by infinite freckles and his jade eyes were wide in utter terror. The boy looked uneasy and was always shifting, always fidgeting with his fingers. He sat in a corner away from prying eyes and hugged his legs firmly as though he was hiding something. When gym class ended, Jack's cobalt eyes followed the retreating figure of the freckled teen, quickly disappearing before anyone could even notice he was gone. The albino excused himself from his friends and discreetly pursued the auburn.

He saw him go up the stairs to the third floor, turn a corner, and enter the boy's bathroom that was barely used. Jack heard the bell signaling the start of class and looked back and forth between the bathroom door and the hallway leading to his next class. He briefly contemplated if he should continue, and with a crisp cuss he pushed the door open and went inside. A frantic voice greeted his ears.

"Why won't you just go away? Darn it. Of all the things I have to face today it just had to be _this_. Flipping puberty. Gods I hate myself."

Jack cocked his head to the side, curious as to why the other boy had said that. An amused grin slowly took over his lips as he heard him continue his miserable monologue.

"People lose their pen, get their locker picked, miss a homework – but no, I just had to sport a fudging boner that won't go away. And I thought I was asexual. Oh the gods hate me."

Jack approached the stall where he heard the voice coming from. A grunt followed by a frustrated moan echoed in the empty bathroom. A whimper resounded followed by skin rubbing against skin, punctuated by a few incoherent words.

"Oh Odin, I can't do this. Not in school," the voice said, letting out a defeated sigh.

Jack licked his lips, his hand poised to knock on the stall. He could feel his insides starting to burn, a dull throbbing in his pants. He couldn't believe he was actually getting turned on by this. He knew he wasn't attracted to guys. He did have a friend who was homosexual and yes, he admitted he was curious as to how two guys did it, but he never felt anything like this for another guy before. There was something special, no, something different about the freckled teen that had awakened this desire inside of him. Why else would he have skipped class and followed the auburn here? So without thinking any further, he let his fist land on the door and knocked a few times.

"Hey, you okay in there man?" he asked, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart. He was getting excited.

A surprised squeak came from the other side. "Uh—y-yeah. Everything's f-fine. No need for y-you to uh worry."

Jack smirked. "You sure? 'Cause I can hear you struggling in there."

The teen let out a nervous laugh. "P-P-Positively sure. Nothing's wrong. No s-siree."

"Right," the white-haired teen drawled. "You can stay there, stuck in that boner of a 'predicament'. Or…you could let me help you," he offered.

"W-Wha—?" the auburn asked, taken aback. "You're telling me that you'd help me get rid of this? You do know I'm a guy right? And so are you? And what the heck's in it for you?" It seemed like the shock of Jack's offer had made him forget his stutter.

"Is it that bad to be offering a helping _hand_?"

"What you're suggesting is crazy! You just insinuated giving me a hand job!"

"Aren't you glad about that?"

"Of course, I'm flattered. Gods, a stranger happily asking to give me a hand job. Yeah, why wouldn't I be glad?!"

"It's not like we're going to have sex. Don't get ahead of yourself freckles," Jack said. "Besides, you should be proud that _the_ Jack Frost had just offered to give you a hand job."

"Oh Thor, no wonder that voice sounded familiar," he heard the auburn mutter.

Jack smiled. _So he knows who I am._ It wasn't really much of a surprise since the white-haired teen was used to everyone knowing his name. But for some reason, he felt happy that the freckled teen knew who he was. "So will you take the offer, or stay there with a boner for the rest of the day? I mean, it looks like you can't get it off yourself."

"Why would you even want to help me?" the boy asked incredulously.

Jack let out a sigh. Maybe he should answer him truthfully? "Okay how about this. I do you a favor and you do me one? I've already missed my next class following you here, so I might as well use the rest of my time productively. And like I said, it seems like you're struggling. I know this sounds weird, but I just want to help." Okay, maybe that was half the truth and a bit of a lie to the side.

Silence answered him. Jack ran a hand through his white locks and groaned. "I won't tell anyone if that's what you're worried about. And besides, I'll be putting myself in your position if I decide to let the whole school know."

There was still no answer.

"I promise," he added finally.

Jack was starting to worry about following the auburn and why he had to do this. He was about to turn around and just take care of himself when he heard a soft click. The stall door opened, revealing the auburn sitting on the toilet seat with his pants down, blushing furiously.

"You aren't exactly known to keep promises," the teen said.

Jack stepped inside. "Then why did you open the door?"

The auburn shrugged and avoided looking into Jack's cobalt eyes as he fidgeted with the hem of his cardigan. "Guess you made your point and I just want to get rid of _this_," he said, gesturing to his weeping erection.

Jack let out a light laugh and closed the door, locking it in place. "Don't worry, I'll help you get rid of it. . ." he leaned closer to the auburn's face, their lips only a breath away from each other.

"Hiccup. Just call me Hiccup," the teen whispered, leaning away slightly as he glanced from Jack's cobalt eyes to his lips.

Taking the invitation, Jack smirked and closed the gap between them. "Cute name by the way," he whispered into the kiss.

Hiccup was surprised at the sudden kiss, but found himself melting into it. He closed his eyes and gripped the albino's hoodie as the latter continued to kiss him. Jack nipped and sucked at his lips, his tongue probing for entrance. The freckled teen felt a hand ghost over his nipple and gasped in surprise at the sudden sensation that spread through his nerves, granting the older teen full access to his mouth.

Jack deepened the kiss, losing himself to the sweet taste of the auburn's mouth. His soft lips tasted vaguely of cherry Chap Stick, but the inside of his mouth tasted like chocolate. He hummed in content, he loved chocolate. He let his hands roam the freckled teen's body and raised his cardigan and shirt to feel the boy's skin. He could feel him cringe and moan at his touch, goosebumps forming wherever his hand trailed.

"Y-you said…you'd only…give me a…h-hand job…" Hiccup panted when Jack broke the kiss. Somewhere during their kissing session, Jack had carried him and he was now sitting on the older teen's lap, pants gone and freckled legs straddling Jack.

Jack smiled mischievously at him. "That was a bonus." The teen's hand hovered over Hiccup's erection, causing the auburn to shut his eyes and whimper. Jack smirked at the younger's reaction. Oh he was going to enjoy this alright. He gently wrapped his fingers around Hiccup's member and gave it an experimental tug. Hiccup's legs buckled and the auburn let out a soft moan. Encouraged, Jack started to pump the teen.

Hiccup's grip on Jack's hoodie tightened. He did not expect to have someone else touch him be this…mind blowing. He wished he had his notebook so he could record the things Jack was doing to him and the sensations that came with it. He buried his face into Jack's shoulder, breathing heavily as the snow-haired teen quickened his pace. He pressed a fist into his mouth and bit into it to muffle his moans. He had never felt this amazing before and it was driving him _crazy_.

Jack grunted as he felt his own erection building up. It demanded to be freed from the confines of his pants and he unzipped it with his free hand, unable to deny it any longer. He pulled Hiccup closer to him, letting both their members touch. Hiccup yelped as he felt Jack's erection rub against his. The auburn lifted his head from Jack's shoulders and watched as Jack held their dicks together.

"Is this the favor I'll do for you?" he asked.

"No, not even close. I just think this'll make you feel a lot better," Jack replied.

"Another bonus?" Hiccup said cocking an eyebrow.

Jack laughed. "You could say that." And without warning he kissed Hiccup again. The auburn had expected it and kissed back with equal fervor. Jack pumped their members together and quickly found his rhythm. Hiccup moved his hips, thrusting into Jack's hand to produce more friction. Jack moaned into the kiss, grunting as his orgasm started reaching its peak. Their pace became faster, moans and grunts of pleasure bouncing off the walls of the stall. The squelching of their cum-soaked dicks rubbing against each other, their heavy breathing filling the room.

"Jack I-I'm close," Hiccup moaned.

"Same here," Jack panted. With one last forceful pump, the two teens stiffened as their orgasms hit. Jack continued to squeeze their dicks, milking them dry of their release. They breathed heavily, exhausted from their activity.

Hiccup reached for the toilet paper and started to wipe them free of cum. Jack brought the hand that was covered in both his and Hiccup's cum to his mouth and started to lick it. The albino noticed Hiccup's raised eyebrow and smirked at him before offering it to the auburn. He was only teasing him, but was surprised when Hiccup held his hand and started to lick his fingers until every drop was gone. He'd give anything to have that tongue around his cock and do wonders to it.

"You should be glad both our clothes didn't get stained," Hiccup said as he wiped his mouth with a tissue.

"Yeah, I guess I should," Jack said and pulled the younger teen closer. "One last kiss?"

"If you'd like a cum-tasting kiss. Please, go ahead," the auburn replied, rolling his jade eyes.

Jack shook his head but kissed Hiccup nonetheless. It was five minutes later that they came out of the boys' bathroom, both looking as if nothing had happened between them. The two teens went on their separate ways as the bell for the next hour rang, not even sparing each other a glance. It was a silent agreement: neither of them would speak of it, and no one else would know.

Hiccup would wait until Jack asked him to return the favor. Neither of them really knew when that would be, or if it would be their last. All they knew was that they had started something, something that if either of them made a wrong move, would only end in pain.


	2. A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or RotG.**

Days had passed since the bathroom incident – as Hiccup liked to call it – and like he expected, Jack never went near him or even glanced his way. They had gym class together and as always, the white-haired jock ignored him. Hiccup didn't exist in Jack's world, that much the auburn already knew, but he couldn't stop thinking about the real reason why Jack had followed him to the bathroom that day. And the persistent question that kept popping up in his mind was: why did Jack initiate a sexual relationship with him? Well, maybe it wasn't a relationship, but he still wondered why Jack had done something like _that_ to him. It wouldn't normally count as "helping out", as the albino had so put it. So why had he been there? Hiccup also knew that it wasn't just for the auburn to owe him a "favor". Based on the jock's personality and the way he interacted with people, Hiccup could tell that he wasn't the type to simply jump into something like _this. _Jack must have been up to something because there was no way he would just follow Hiccup into a bathroom and give him a freaking hand job just for the heck of it. That was just absurd.

Hiccup was lying on his bed as he thought about it. Groaning in frustration, he wondered why he was even thinking so hard about the situation. He scolded himself for jumping at the chance to let the older teen touch him. As much as he didn't want to think about it, thoughts of the bathroom incident kept haunting him. The auburn had lost more than what he initially thought. He had lost his lip virginity, his first masturbation experience hadn't been a personal one, he had been half-naked with a guy who didn't even like him and most of all, he couldn't believe it was a guy who had made him feel _that_ good. For years the auburn had thought he was asexual, so he couldn't understand why he had felt that way that day. In his sixteen years of living, he never thought he was actually capable of feeling sexual desires. It was all so messed up and crazy. It felt wrong, but there was a part of him telling him that it was just…right. That it was alright.

The sudden sound of a ringing doorbell interrupted the auburn's thoughts. Hiccup sat up from his bed, groaning as he saw his world spinning. He forgot that sitting up abruptly always caused that. Gods did he hate having to wear glasses. The person kept on ringing the doorbell and Hiccup grew irritated. Did they always have to ring so many times?

"Just a minute!" he called as he straightened out the wrinkles in his shirt. Once he was satisfied, he opened the door. "Yes, what can I—" Hiccup's sentence was cut short as he felt a pair of cold soft lips press against his. Hiccup's eyes grew wide and he pushed at the stranger. He was just about to bombard the stranger with words that even his own father wouldn't dream of using when he found all too familiar cobalt eyes staring at him, a mischievous glint in them and a smirk on the lips that were kissing him a few seconds ago.

"Aah, I knew you'd have such a cute expression when I did that. Good thing I decided to do it," Jack replied with a laugh.

"Wha— Why— Where—When— How—" Hiccup spluttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Glad to see you too. Can I come in freckles?" Jack asked, but without waiting for the auburn's permission, he gently pushed Hiccup to the side and invited himself in.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Hiccup finally said when the albino was in his living room, inspecting his surroundings.

"Can't you tell? I'm visiting," Jack said before he picked up a picture frame containing a photo of the auburn when he was four. "Aww, I never knew you were this adorable as a kid."

Hiccup blushed and snatched the frame out of the white-haired teen's hands, placing it back with the other picture frames. "Visiting? You just entered my house without even waiting for an invitation! Any well-mannered person wouldn't do that, and you can't just drop by unannounced!"

"Ever heard of a surprise visit?" the teen asked nonchalantly, raising a brow.

"Agggghhhhh!" Hiccup groaned as he pulled his hair in frustration. "Well, you can't just kiss a person all of a sudden!"

"You're making excuses," Jack simply said.

"I am not making excuses! What if someone saw us? Have you no decency? What's the point of not saying anything about the bathroom incident if you just kiss me in public—in front of my house even! Just like that?! Are you that stupid? Or do you simply not give a damn!" Hiccup panted as he finished. He had never raised his voice to anyone like that before and wow, was it tiring.

"First of all," Jack said, raising a finger. "You should scream louder, I don't think the whole neighborhood heard you well enough. Secondly, the bathroom incident, seriously? Oh my god Hiccup, can't you think of anything more creative?" the albino said incredulously.

"Gods, that's what you're complaining about?" Hiccup asked, face palming. "Odin, why? Why am I stuck with an idiot like him?"

"Just so you know, I'm standing right here. Not there or outside. I'm right here," Jack piped up, both hands pointing at the spot he was standing on.

Hiccup let out a sigh and shook his head. "Just forget it," the auburn said, raising both hands in surrender. "Just tell me, what are you doing here anyway?" he added, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"And we're back to the initial question," Jack said, rubbing his hands together.

"Why are you doing that? I don't like why you're doing that," Hiccup said as he took a step back.

Jack laughed and with a speed the auburn didn't know the older teen possessed, grabbed Hiccup. Jack held him by the waist, pressing his thin frame against the albino's lean one. "I'm here," the teen started to say as he brought his face closer to Hiccup's, his lips lightly touching his freckled cheeks, "to get that favor you owe me." Before Hiccup could even get a word out, Jack claimed his lips in a heated kiss.

Jack's hands on Hiccup's waist kept the auburn in place while Hiccup's hands immediately held onto the albino's shoulders for support. Somehow, the way the older teen kissed him was different from the first time. The kiss they had shared before was rushed and hungry, they had been nothing but a pair of extremely horny teens. But the kiss they shared now was slow and chaste. Jack was taking his time to taste him and his hands didn't even make a single move. But Hiccup didn't mind that. In fact, he liked the pace that Jack was setting. He had an idea where this was going but at the same time he didn't. He didn't really know, but he was sure of one thing: whatever this was, he wanted it.

The albino broke the kiss and placed his forehead on Hiccup's, their lips an inch away from each other, sharing the same breath. "Tell me your parents aren't home," Jack whispered.

"My dad's not here," Hiccup answered, gulping for air.

"How about your mom then?" Jack asked smiling.

"Passed away when I was a baby. Never got to meet her," the auburn simply answered.

Jack looked at him, his eyes widening a fraction before they softened, worry taking over his handsome face. Hiccup never thought he would get that look from Jack of all people. Unlike the others when they heard that his mother had passed away when he was young, Jack didn't say sorry. Because really, that didn't help. It never helped. The way Jack looked at him, it was like he knew how it felt to lose someone, to have someone taken away from you. Hiccup felt him squeeze his arm lightly and he started kissing him again. Even without words, Hiccup understood what Jack was trying to convey. And though he didn't want to believe it, knowing it would only hurt in the end, he held on to the belief that Jack was there for him, even if it was just for this moment.

Hiccup wasn't aware that the albino had carried him until they were already halfway up the stairs and Jack asked him where his room was. Hiccup tapped Jack in a silent request to put him down and the albino did so. Without breaking the kiss, the auburn pulled the older teen to the third door on the right. Jack kicked the door close and locked it just to be safe. He pushed the freckled teen onto his bed and took off his shirt. Hiccup found himself staring at Jack's torso. He really was a sight to behold. Firm muscles decorated the older teen's body and Hiccup found himself growing embarrassed.

Hiccup felt his shirt being tugged up and quickly pushed it down. Jack tugged again, but Hiccup wouldn't let him take his shirt off. The freckled teen heard Jack let out a breath and saw him shaking his head at him. The albino cocked an eyebrow but chuckled and moved to kiss Hiccup again. From the auburns lips, he moved to his cheeks and then to his ear, licking it and biting it lightly. Hiccup let out a whimper as a shiver ran up his spine. Jack started to nibble his earlobe and the auburn tried to push Jack away, but the older teen didn't stop. Jack moved to trail kisses down Hiccup's neck. He bit, sucked, and licked, leaving an assortment of marks on the boy's freckled skin. Hiccup mewled at what Jack was doing and the albino continued, encouraged. Hiccup was so focused on what Jack was doing to his neck that he didn't notice the hands pulling off his shirt until his glasses got caught up in them.

Jack laughed and moved to disentangle the teen's glasses from his shirt. Hiccup quickly covered himself up with his bed sheet and glared at the older teen as his muddled brain finally caught up to the other's plan. Jack laughed again, obviously amused by the younger's reaction. He put Hiccup's glasses back in place and kissed him on the lips. Jack's hands snaked beneath the sheets and smiled into the kiss as he felt Hiccup's warm flesh on his fingertips. Hiccup yelped at the sudden chill and held on to Jack's colder than normal hands.

"Come on, won't you let me see you?" Jack asked as he trailed more kisses on the auburn's neck, just stopping above the boy's chest which was covered in his bed sheet.

"There's nothing to see," Hiccup replied, puffing his cheeks out and pressing his lips together.

Jack nuzzled his neck, "Damn it Hic. Can you stop being adorable for one minute? I'm seriously gonna lose it if you don't. I'm trying so hard to hold back here."

"Wait, you're holding back?" Hiccup asked in surprise.

"'Course I am. I gotta take this slow or you won't be able to handle it," Jack answered. "Now can you let me see you?"

Hiccup let out a breath. "Like I said, there's nothing _to_ see," the auburn insisted, wrapping the sheets tighter around himself.

"There's plenty to see. Like where your constellation-like freckles reach up to," he said as his fingers traced the line of freckles on his arm. "Or what your skin looks like under those clothes. Or if there are any other interesting marks on you."

"I'm all skin and bones," Hiccup argued.

"I thought so too, but from what my hands are feeling, you aren't all skin and bones," Jack said, smirking.

"Hah. Yeah right," the auburn scoffed.

"I've already seen your lower half naked, so you could at least let me see the upper half. I mean, I've already shown you mine," Jack said.

Hiccup opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed it. Jack had a point and really, what was there to hide? They had already seen each other in all their glory, so there was really no reason to be embarrassed. "Fine," Hiccup relented in defeat, reluctantly removing his hands from the sheets.

Jack grinned, finally given access to the auburn's torso. "I'll make you feel really good now," he promised before kissing Hiccup on the chest. His tongue traced Hiccup's collar bone, leaving bite marks in the process.

Hiccup gasped as he felt Jack's lips on his nipples. His knees buckled and his fingers entwined themselves in Jack's white locks as the older teen sucked on a sensitive nub and kneaded the other with a free hand. He felt Jack move further down towards his navel and take off his belt. In a few moments, Hiccup was left in nothing but his boxers. Jack cupped his crotch, making the auburn moan.

"Seems like you're quite turned on now huh?" Jack teased. He pulled down the boy's boxers, and Hiccup let out another moan as his throbbing erection brushed against the waistband. Jack wrapped his fingers around the auburn's cock, which was now leaking with pre-cum. He gave it a slow pump and smirked as it grew harder with just a simple touch. "You're actually pretty horny huh, freckles?"

"Shut up snowflake! I can see that bulge on your damn pants perfectly. And _you're_ calling _me_ horny?" Hiccup said with irritation, moaning as Jack moved to pump him again. "Would you stop with the teasing?"

Jack chuckled and dipped his head, positioning the tip of Hiccup's erection at his lips. "Why would I when I'm having this much fun?" Before Hiccup could say a word, Jack took half of the boy's member into his mouth. Hiccup moaned louder and cussed at the sudden feeling of having his cock inside something warm and wet. Jack trailed his tongue over the member, sucking on it. He bobbed his head to the motion and looked at Hiccup. The auburn had his head thrown back, his toes digging into the mattress in pleasure. Hiccup's fingers tugged at Jack's hair as the albino continued to pleasure the boy. He pushed the member in and out of his mouth, his hands continuing to pump and massage the freckled teen's scrotum.

Hiccup was reduced to a moaning sweaty mess as Jack worked him. His breath hitched and his body tingled from the overstimulation of nerves. He wanted to tell Jack to stop, that he had enough, but his words only ended up as broken incoherent noises.

"St—Jah—Ha! Nnngg.. Jack—! Ah—hnn—!"

A surprised yelp left his mouth as he felt something probe his entrance. He opened his eyes to look at Jack and found the other teen completely naked. His first thought was "When the hell did he take his pants off?", the second "Oh gods, was he that big?", and the third "That's quite a different color from mine. It looks nice…"

Hiccup saw Jack pouring something from a small bottle into his hand. "J-Jack, what are you—"

"Relax, Hic. Just leave it all to me," Jack said as he straddled Hiccup. "Take a deep breath."

Hiccup knew what Jack was about to do and did as he was told. He took a deep breath and soon Jack pushed a finger inside his hole. The first thing that registered in Hiccup's mind was the pain. His freckled hands were back on Jack's shoulders and his nails dug into the albino's skin. Jack stilled his finger until Hiccup nodded before moving his finger in and out of the boy's hole, stretching him. It didn't take long before a second finger went in. Hiccup was sitting up now, clinging to Jack while the other placed butterfly kisses on his neck and added more marks to his body. Hiccup began planting kisses on Jack's neck and giving him his own marks to distract himself from the pain that was also subsiding slowly. Hiccup would sometimes bite into Jack hard enough to draw blood when the older brushed against a certain spot that made a different kind of pleasure course through him.

"I think you're ready now," Jack said as he slid out his three fingers from the auburn.

"Let—Let…me do… it," Hiccup panted against Jack's neck.

"You sure?" the teen asked him.

Hiccup nodded and Jack let him do as he wanted. Hiccup pushed Jack down to lie on the bed as he positioned himself over the older teen's erection. Jack's hands were clasped around the auburn's thin waist to support him. Hiccup took in calming breaths, feeling Jack's member prod his entrance. He felt Jack squeeze his waist, making him look into those cobalt eyes with a reassuring smile on the older teen's lips. Hiccup gave a small smile in return and pushed Jack's member inside of him. Jack let out a moan as he felt Hiccup's warm walls squeeze his member.

"Shit, you're so tight. God, it's amazing. _You_ feel amazing," Jack said with labored breaths.

Hiccup let himself get used to Jack's shape. He took another set of calming breaths before pushing down on Jack completely. He slowly raised himself, almost taking the whole thing out. Jack's initial protests were quickly replaced with a loud moan when Hiccup plunged Jack's member inside him again. Hiccup moved his hips, bouncing up and down on Jack's cock, starting with a slow rhythm and gradually increasing his pace. Jack started to tease his nipples again, making Hiccup mewl and his breath hitch.

With his lack of athleticism, Hiccup could feel himself losing the strength to move. Jack realized this and kissed Hiccup on the lips as he switched their positions. Jack spread Hiccup's legs further apart and angled himself to hit that magical spot. With his first thrust, Hiccup keened and Jack knew he had hit it. He thrust in and out of the auburn, earning moans of pleasure that grew louder and louder as he repeatedly hit the auburn's prostate.

Hiccup felt tears on his cheeks. He wondered if that came with having sex. He knew he wasn't in pain, because Jack made sure he was screaming his lungs out from utter pleasure. He felt Jack's hand on his throbbing member again as the albino pumped him, synchronizing his thrusts with the movements of his hand. Jack's pace quickened and Hiccup could do nothing but hold on. He bit into Jack's shoulder to muffle his screams, because he knew he was being really loud and gods he didn't need his neighbors hearing him. His hips moved to meet each of Jack's thrusts and he could hear Jack moaning his name and other incoherent words that didn't really make any sense.

Hiccup's room was filled with his and Jack's voices and the sounds their bodies slapping against each other. He looked at Jack's glistening form and felt a sudden surge of pride. Because let's face it, someone like Jack would never want to have anything to do with an outcast like him. And having sex with him? That was bordering on impossibility. But there he was on top of him, pounding into him like there was no tomorrow. Hiccup would be lying to himself if he said he didn't admire the jock. Admiring Jackson "Jack Frost" Overland was inevitable. He was good-looking, great at sports and seemed to get along well with people. His grades also weren't that bad. He was the king of their school and every girl dreamed of going out with him. But Hiccup would be fooling himself if he thought Jack wanted more than what was happening between them right now, because he knew there was no room for a person like him in Jack's life.

Jack leaned into Hiccup to kiss the auburn. Hiccup felt his orgasm building up and with one last pump on his dick and a thrust hitting his prostate, he moaned loudly as his cum came pouring out of him. Jack came a few more thrusts later, and Hiccup felt himself being filled to the brim with Jack's seed. Jack emptied his release into Hiccup to the last drop, and collapsed on top of the auburn as he pulled out. Hiccup knew he would be changing his sheets as Jack's cum spilled out of him and onto his bed. Jack pulled him into a hug, pressing their heated bodies together. He planted a soft kiss on the auburn's forehead and Hiccup sighed, wrapping his thin arms around Jack and closing his eyes for a bit.

Something heavy jumped on them, immediately startling the two teens. Hiccup sat up and a pair of acid green eyes stared back at him. Jack was also sitting up now, a hand placed on his chest over his heart.

"Oh crap, that scared me," Jack said, looking at the "thing" that had interrupted their quiet. Acid green eyes looked at Jack with disdain and the teen laughed nervously.

Hiccup scratched the back of his cat's ear and the night black Main Coon purred in pleasure. Jack was about to give the cat a pet when the feline's eyes glared at him again. Hiccup giggled when Jack drew his hand back immediately. Jack looked at him with a pout.

"Your cat hates me," Jack whined in disappointment.

"Maybe Toothless knows you came into the house uninvited," Hiccup says, petting the cat.

"Okay that makes me wonder, I locked your door. So how in the world did he get in?" the albino questioned.

Hiccup shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer.

The albino's eyes grew wide in realization. "OH. MY. GOD. YOUR CAT IS A FREAKING PERVERT!" Jack suddenly exclaimed, staring at the cat in utter disbelief.

"Toothless is not a pervert," Hiccup defended his best friend.

"Uh yeah, he is. Can't you see? Toothless, as you so affectionately call him, was here the whole time. Oh frostbite," Jack said, burying his face into the sheets. "I feel so embarrassed to have had a cat watch me fuck his owner."

Hiccup's face was suddenly overtaken by a severe blush. "J-Jack!"

The older teen peeked out of the sheets and smirked at Toothless. "You sly little fur ball. You want to see your master in action and moaning that badly?" Jack poked the cat's side and Toothless hissed at him, quickly scratching him on the nose. "Ow!"

Hiccup laughed and picked up the cat to set him down on the floor while giving him a last scratch behind the ear. "Serves you right." He stuck his tongue out at the other boy, who was rubbing his nose.

Jack tackled him, effectively trapping him under the white-haired teen. He planted kisses on Hiccup again before finally deciding to nuzzle the boy's neck.

"Never took you as the cuddling type," Hiccup stated as he absentmindedly ran his hand through Jack's soft locks.

"Haven't you heard of the saying: 'Don't judge a book by its cover'?" The teen replied into the auburn's neck. "Next time, we're doing this in my house."

Hiccup glanced at Jack, whose face was still hidden in his neck. Did he really just hear him say that? He had thought that doing him this "favor" would be the last. He didn't expect Jack to suggest that they do it again. "Why in your house?" he asked him just to be safe.

"Because freckles, I don't wanna play voyeurism with your perverted cat," Jack answered in a muffled voice.

Hiccup laughed and disentangled himself from the white-haired teen. "Come on, we have to clean up," he said, sitting up. He made to pick up his clothes but found his legs unable to support his weight and fell to the ground.

"Hic, are you alright?" Jack asked worriedly, moving beside Hiccup in an instant.

"I just noticed I can't feel my legs," Hiccup stated plainly with a frown.

"Well, that's only normal. Or so I've read," Jack said as he lifted the auburn bridal style.

Hiccup shook his head at the albino. "Just get me to bathroom so we can clean up. And this time you owe me a favor. As compensation for making my legs this fudging numb."

"Okay, okay," Jack chuckled as he placed the auburn into the bathtub. "What would that be? Shower sex I presume?" he said grinning.

"Uh-huh. Dream on snowflake. I won't be having sex with you for a while."

"Aww, and here I was getting excited for nothing," Jack pouted. "Then what favor are you gonna ask me?"

"You're doing my laundry. Don't worry it's just the sheets you stained."

"Hmm," the teen mocked thought and nodded. "Deal, and then you'll owe me a favor!"

Hiccup just shook his head but accepted their situation. He didn't have any idea when this would end. Looking at it logically, he knew the favors wouldn't really stop and they would always end up owing the other. It was a never ending cycle, yet it was also only a matter time before one of them stopped asking for the favor to be returned. And Hiccup knew it would be Jack who was going to say that. He didn't know how long this would last, but he would just have to savor every second of it. I mean, who was he kidding? There was no way this was going to happen again. So what if they were only going to be fuck buddies? At least for once in his life, he could say that someone like Jack became a part of him. Even if it ended up hurting him a lot.


	3. The Four Walls of a Cramped Stall

**A/N: The Jim I mentioned here is Jim Hawkins from Treasure Planet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or RotG.**

Their lives continued on as per normal. Hiccup's attention was divided between classes, art club, robotics, and the occasional beating he received from his lifelong bully Daggur Oswald, or Daggur the Deranged as he was nicknamed. There was really no elaborate explanation as to why he had chosen to call him that. The name spoke for itself really. For as long as he could remember, the guy had been the constant source of the lad's physical pain. From shoves and punches to tripping and kicks, he had even made him into a practice board for dagger throwing once. He had tried to drown him for fun and locked him up in their attic for hours when Hiccup's father brought him over "to play" while their fathers went out for business. And he always had that crazy wicked smile, thus the name deranged.

On the other hand, Jack focused on sports, hanging out with his friends, staying cool and popular, and pulling pranks all while keeping his grades up. He also helped out in his adoptive father's toy shop and his uncle's day care on weekends, took a babysitting job from his neighbor and dropped by a family friend's coffee shop occasionally to lend a hand.

But in both teens' lives, there was an addition to their routines. Jack would drop by Hiccup's house whenever his dad was out and ask for a _favor_. Hiccup would find himself sneaking into Jack's place at the insistence of the white-haired teen so he could return the _favor_. There were also times when Jack would call the younger teen to the third floor CR to get rid of some "morning tension". The two thought that _this_ relationship was only limited to being fuck buddies, but along the way Jack stopped initiating anything sexual. Weeks would go by without sex, and Jack would just drop by to hang out. He brought food and movies to watch, during which he would cuddle with Hiccup and they would end up making out. But it never went further than that. What surprised Hiccup the most was the fact that he would find Jack in his room asking for some help with his homework. The last thing Hiccup expected was for them to be study partners. Every day after practice, Jack would climb up to his window into his room where Hiccup would start tutoring him. It wasn't that Hiccup hated it or was disappointed in the lack of intimate contact, in fact he preferred their new arrangement. Somehow, it felt like they were real friends—or like they were dating—instead of just two guys reaping the sexual benefits from each other and calling each other 'friends' just to sugar coat it.

Of course Hiccup knew that they weren't really friends. I mean, seriously. What kind of friends would ignore each other in school? There was no such thing as secret friends. They were either friends or they weren't. But the auburn knew he shouldn't ask for Jack's friendship. Not only would it raise questions, it would also jeopardize Jack's reputation, though that wasn't the only thing Hiccup was worried about. He knew that when the cat got out of the bag, he would most likely be the one who suffered. Most of the student body placed Jack on a damn golden pedestal and Hiccup would be the one receiving the scarlet letter. People already didn't like him for being weak, clumsy, and a sarcastic fishbone prick. He really didn't want to give the world any more reason to hate him. The gods already hated him anyway, so he kept quiet.

* * *

><p>It was Wednesday after school and Jack had just gotten off from practice when he decided to give Hiccup a call. The auburn's phone rang eight times, but he never picked up. Jack called Hiccup three more times but he still didn't answer. He looked worriedly at his phone, a photo of the sleeping auburn on the screen—one he took when he decided to give the boy a surprise visit but found him asleep on top of his sketchpad with an unfinished drawing of Jack. It was one of those moments when Jack would smile and his heart would start speeding up with that irregularly fast rhythm. It scared him at first, but eventually he got used to it. He didn't understand why, but he loved how his heart was beating like that for the auburn. It just seemed…right.<p>

"You okay Jack? You've been staring at your phone with a really worried expression," one of his team mates remarked as they left the locker room.

"Nah, I'm fine. No worries Jimbo," Jack replied before sliding his phone into his pocket.

"I don't buy it man," Jim said, eyeing him suspiciously. "You know if you're so worried about your girlfriend not picking up, you could just drop by her house or call one of her friends."

Jack smiled at Jim, who was one of the few people that he could truly call a friend. Despite knowing a lot of people, the albino didn't trust easily. Jack had met the brunet when he had been looking for a part-time job to help out his mother. Knowing that his Uncle Sandy's coffee shop was low on staff at the moment, Jack had referred him to his uncle. It took a year before he and Jim began to call each other on a first name basis, even if they were teammates, and their friendship only grew from there.

But although they were close friends, Jack didn't tell him everything. He did have a feeling that Jim knew what was going on with him though. And girlfriend? If only it were that simple. "Okay, you got me," Jack laughed. "Just a little worried since she usually picks up at the first ring."

Jim gave him a worried look. "Then go check on her. I know how much of a fucking worrywart you are," the brunet said, giving him a playful punch.

Jack returned the punch and they shared a laugh. "Whatever dude. I still got something I forgot in my locker, you go on ahead."

The brunet smirked with a roll of his eyes but didn't ask any more questions. "Just remember, the school closes at seven! Don't let your dick do the thinking!"

Jack flipped him the bird, which only caused Jim to laugh even more. With a final wave, his friend left and Jack made his way to the art room. He figured that the brunet must've been busy with another art project. When he arrived at the club room, he found it empty but saw that some of the supplies were out, meaning that someone had been here. He spotted a familiar satchel in one of the seats and suddenly felt a sense of uneasiness churning in the pit of his stomach. Jack approached it and the feeling only intensified when he realized that it was the auburn's bag.

He took his phone out and started to dial the teen's number again. It rang but still no answer came, though he felt a little relieved when he didn't hear Hiccup's ring tone echo inside the room. That meant that he had his phone, but Jack couldn't stop worrying about why the freckled teen didn't pick up. He started to pace the room, thinking of places where the boy could be. The library was a no, since it was already closed and the librarian was a strict old woman. His usual spot under the tree at the back of the school was also out, because it was getting dark and the auburn hated being bitten by bugs. He obviously wasn't in the art room, he wasn't by his locker and the rooftop was off limits after the last bell. So where was he? He groaned when a thought struck him and cussed himself as he grabbed the auburn's satchel before making his way to the third floor. At the last flight of stairs he tried calling Hiccup again and let out a relieved sigh when he heard the faint music of a soundtrack from the auburn's favorite dragon movie (it was really adorable how fascinated the teen was with dragons). But like the first few times, Hiccup didn't pick up.

Jack gently pushed the door of the CR open as the music faded and what was left was the sound of panting and sobbing. Jack had never seen or heard Hiccup cry, so when he was greeted with the sound he felt his heart being crushed. Right then and there, Jack knew he never wanted to hear Hiccup cry. The snow-haired teen walked to the stall where he knew Hiccup would be in.

"Hic?" Jack called. Asking if he was okay or there was stupid. It was obvious that the teen wasn't fine and he was definitely there, because no one else came to this place except for the two of them. "Please answer me," he said, placing his forehead on the door. "Come on, open up. Let me in," he added when the auburn still wouldn't answer.

"Go away. I don't want you seeing me like this," the auburn answered in a hoarse voice.

"Why?" the older teen asked.

"I just don't. I don't want anyone seeing me like this," Hiccup replied.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Wasn't that enough of an answer? I don't want to show this face to anyone. I just can't let y— Just leave me alone already! Go away, Jack!" the auburn yelled in exasperation.

"Just tell me, Hic. Come on," Jack insisted. "I'm not moving from this spot until you open up and let me in."

When Hiccup still didn't open the door, Jack slammed a fist on the stall. "Damn it, Hiccup. Open this door or I swear to Odin I will kick this down! You're worrying the shit out of me!" The albino let out a sigh. "Please," he added in a defeated tone.

He heard Hiccup sob again and in a muffled voice the auburn said, "I just can't let you see me like this. I never want anyone to see me like this."

"What do you mean by 'like this'?" Jack asked softly.

"This…this vulnerable. I don't want anyone seeing how much pain I'm in. How weak I am. I don't want to give them the satisfaction that—no matter how much I try to hide it—they've done a great job breaking me."

"Hic open up," Jack said.

"You're so persistent," Hiccup sniffled, annoyed.

Jack smiled. "That's one of my great sides."

"More like infuriating."

"Will you let me in now?"

"You won't leave me alone, will you?"

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere except inside this stall," Jack answered.

"Jackass."

Jack chuckled and the door clicked. The albino suddenly remembered the first time he had gone into this bathroom, but unlike before Hiccup was sitting on the toilet seat with both legs up as he hugged them. His face was buried in his knees, hiding it from Jack. The teen walked into the stall but made no move to close the door. He placed both hands on the auburn's face and slowly raised it. His heart tightened when his eyes landed on the bruise on the auburn's cheek and his bloodied nose. There was a cut on his lip and another just above his brow. His blood boiled in anger and it took everything in him to keep a straight face.

"I look awful so stop staring," Hiccup said, lowering his head again.

Jack pulled Hiccup up and saw how the teen winced. "Sorry," he said and held Hiccup in a gentler manner. "Let's get you cleaned up." He lifted Hiccup to sit on the sink and grabbed some tissue, soaking them slightly. He dabbed Hiccup's tear and blood streaked face, careful not to use too much pressure so that he wouldn't hurt the auburn. Hiccup stayed quiet the whole time and avoided looking into Jack's face. When Hiccup's face was free of tears and blood, Jack leaned closer to the auburn and placed butterfly kisses on his injuries. Hiccup rested his forehead on Jack's shoulder and the teen hugged him lightly, placing another kiss on the auburn's hair.

Jack pushed Hiccup away lightly so that he could look into the boy's jade eyes. He gave him a soft smile. "I'll lend you my hoodie, unless you want to go home with that blood stained shirt."

Hiccup puffed his cheeks and frowned at Jack, causing the older to chuckle. "Turn around. I'm not changing in front of you."

Jack cocked an eyebrow but shook his head and did as he was told, taking his hoodie off and handing it to the auburn without looking. He could hear Hiccup grunt as he lifted his shirt up. The boy seemed to be having difficulty taking it off. Thinking that his glasses probably got tangled up in it, Jack decided to help the kid and just endure a scolding from him. But instead of helping the auburn, Jack found himself staring at the teen's freckled torso, his once milky complexion now stained with blue and violet. Jack came closer to Hiccup and started to trail kisses on every bruise on the auburn's torso. He felt Hiccup flinch at the sudden contact.

"J-Jack? What are you doing?" Hiccup asked when he finally got the shirt off from getting stuck on his head.

Jack's hand hovered on a large bruise on Hiccup's side and looked into those pretty jade eyes. "Who did this?" he asked, his voice frighteningly calm.

"You really don't have to—"

"Who did it?" Jack asked again, his controlled voice now tinged with the anger he had tried to suppress.

Hiccup could see Jack's hand clenched into a fist so tightly that it was white. The auburn looked down and answered in a barely audible whisper. "It was Daggur."

"That asshole," Jack said through gritted teeth. "Why aren't you telling this to anyone? You should report that son of a—"

"You have no idea what that guy is capable of!" Hiccup cut in. "He won't just beat the crap out of me. If I tell on him, he'll— he'll—" But the auburn couldn't finish as he started to sob once again.

Jack wrapped his arms around the freckled teen, letting him sob into his chest. Hiccup gripped his shirt tightly as the albino shushed him, trying to calm him down. Jack kissed the auburn's forehead as his hands brushed through Hiccup's hair. "You can't let him keep doing this to you. If you don't stand up for yourself, nothing will ever change."

"It's not as easy as you think," Hiccup answered.

"Nothing is ever easy," Jack said and looked into Hiccup's face. He wiped the tears streaming down his cheeks with his thumb and smiled. "I'll give you a ride home and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"I thought you'd say that," Hiccup said with a small smile. Jack grinned wider, finally seeing the auburn smile. He helped Hiccup put on his hoodie and led him out of the boy's john. They dropped by the arts room to clean up the place before leaving.

The ride to Hiccup's house was quiet. No words were exchanged between them, but Jack held Hiccup's hand the whole time, squeezing it lightly to assure the auburn that he was there. When they were in front of the younger teen's house, Jack walked him to the porch. The lights were off, meaning that the boy's father was still not home.

Hiccup stood awkwardly in front of Jack, who on the other hand, didn't know what to do next. He knew he had to go now, because Hiccup always told him it was risky seeing him at their front door, which was why he always used the back. But for some reason, Jack found himself unable to move. He just stood there, waiting for something, whatever it was.

Hiccup ran a hand through his auburn hair nervously and glanced at Jack before looking down again. "Uh t-thanks and sorry for taking up your uh time."

Jack smiled and scratched the back of his neck. Why was he getting embarrassed all of a sudden? "Don't mention it, Hic. I was glad to help."

Hiccup looked up at Jack. Cobalt eyes met jade ones. He noticed a faint blush on Hiccup's cheeks but before he could make a teasing remark about it, Hiccup pulled him by the collar and planted a quick kiss on his lips. Jack's eyes widened but before he could ask for more, Hiccup broke away and rushed inside his house. Jack stood there, staring at the door as a blush crept up his pale cheeks. He touched his lips where Hiccup's own were pressed against just moments earlier and an ear splitting smile crept onto it. As he walked back to his car, he couldn't stop the giddy feeling overtaking him. His heart was banging happily in his chest and his smile wouldn't go away.

This was the first time Hiccup had kissed him. Without the teasing, without the provocation and without the bribing. It was the first time Hiccup kissed him when their minds weren't muddled with carnal desires, and Jack couldn't help but find himself wanting more of that. And it was at this moment that he realized why he had pursued Hiccup that day. Jack couldn't believe it himself, but it was the truth.

Jackson Overland was in love with Henry Haddock.


	4. An Epiphany of Feelings

**A/N: So far this is the last chapter I've written. The next is still underway. So far how is it guys? I'd love to hear your comments. Thank you for reading! :3**

**Coach Parr – Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible from the Incredibles **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or RotG.**

Hiccup slipped on the door and slowly slumped to the floor when he was inside the house and out of Jack's sight. _What did I just do?_ He kissed him. He couldn't believe he actually kissed him. It's not like it was their first time, but. . .it was the first time he voluntarily did it. Didn't he promise he wouldn't do anything that could lead to Jack finding out about his feelings? Yes, _feelings_. At first he thought he just admired him, because who wouldn't? He was Jackson Overland. Star of the soccer team, heartthrob of the school and all-around-good guy—if you dismiss the few pranks he did. The student populace both looked up to him and envied him. Hiccup was no stranger to a person's charm but he knew when he just found them good-looking and nothing else. But Jack…he was somehow different.

He was the first ever person Hiccup had spent more time with than his own father and his companion of a cat Toothless. Jack was the closest thing he had to a friend. He liked him as a person. He had seen things that Jack had never showed in public. Some of these things he found out were how Jack liked romantic movies because he grew up watching it with his mother, he was a diehard Disney fan even to the point of knowing every song from each movie by heart, he like chocolate mint ice cream so much he could eat a whole gallon of it on his own. Jack was a total kid at heart, the childishness he had shown at school was nothing compared to when they were alone together. He also wasn't like any of the other jocks who picked on other kids and smooched from their homeworks. He wasn't such a prick like Hiccup initially thought he was, though he could be annoying at times. Jack looked beyond a person's appearance and into their heart.

Hiccup thought that he wanted this arrangement with Jack to stay because he didn't want him to leave him. That after using him, he could just throw him away. He knew that he shouldn't be hurting like this at the thought. He had agreed for this kind of setting between them. Hiccup knew what's waiting for him at the finish line, so he had no reason to feel this way. But he didn't foresee something like this to happen. Hiccup felt stupid for not noticing it and now it was too late. Before, he wanted to ask Jack's friendship and he knew he couldn't for his own good and for the albino's. But now, he just didn't want friendship. It was the path that this kind of relationship ultimately ended up in and Hiccup was too dumb to see it until it was slapping him in the face and there was no backing out. He wanted Jack more than anything he had wanted in his whole life. He wanted this to last longer, for this to be more than it actually is.

Because Hiccup, in all his obliviousness, had finally realized that _he_ was in love with Jack. He couldn't deny it. There was no point in doing so. It would only make his life difficult if he tried to deny what he was feeling. But accepting it didn't mean that it was going to make his life any easier, sure it lessened the emotional load. It didn't however lessen the pain of what results harboring these feelings would lead to. Nothing but heartbreak was waiting for him in the end. And the reasons? Quite simple actually: 1) Jack may be fucking him but that didn't mean he was into dating guys, especially guys like Hiccup who have no ounce of attractive bones in them; 2) There was nothing but sexual attraction between them and that doesn't seem to make a good foundation for a relationship in Hiccup's book; and 3) let's face it, if Jack was into guys why would he go for him? There were a lot of other people out there who are far suited for Jack than him. There was no competing because Hiccup would certainly, without a doubt, lose.

Why do first loves always end up being unrequited ones? Pushing himself up from the floor, Hiccup made his way towards his room. He went straight to the bathroom to thoroughly clean himself and treat the god awful injuries he had required from that deranged teenager. He took off Jack's hoodie and held it in his hands. Hiccup brought it to his face and sniffed that fresh wintery scent the albino always carried. Yup, he definitely had it hard.

_Pain, love it! _He thought sarcastically and rolled his eyes folding the hoodie of the boy he now loves.

* * *

><p>The next day Hiccup took much longer than he usually did inside the bathroom putting on make up to mask the injury on his face. Years of being beat up by Daggur had taught him the wonders of make-up and with his naturally artistic hand a few tutorials on Youtube and magazines had made him into a sort-of expert. The school drama club had discovered this skill of his and ever since he helped out as a make-up artist for the cast and even gave a hand in building the set. No one had really praised him of his skill except for a few teachers, but who was he to complain? At least someone had bothered asking for his help when he seemed to be ignored and despised by most of the student populace. Recognition didn't matter that much to him, just knowing that he helped was enough. Besides there was only one person in his life that he wanted to win the of approval and it was none other than his father.<p>

As he walked down to the kitchen, his father was up with a newspaper and a mug of coffee in hand. Hiccup dropped his bag on a seat and proceeded to cook breakfast for him and his father. It wasn't long until he served a plate of eggs and bacons and another one that had fresh toasts. He settled himself on his seat after pouring another cup of coffee for Stoick, his father drinks two mugs every morning. The man gave him a quick once-over, seeing that his son looks just as he always did he returned to reading his morning paper. Hiccup's face contained no sign of injury except for the spit lip and his overgrown bangs covered the cut on his eyebrow hiding it perfectly from Stoick's sight. He kept it a secret from his dad. He was already disappointed that his boy was a runt—all skin and bones, no extra guts and glory on the side. Compared to his father's massive size he was a toothpick. He was also a big softy and easily frightened. He was the complete opposite of his Viking descent that his father always blabbed about. And adding being beat into a pulp to the equation… No, he didn't want to embarrass or disappoint his father any further.

The teen quickly finished his breakfast and grabbed his keys from the hook by the kitchen entrance. He bid his father farewell. The man lifted his gaze from what he was reading on the newspaper and only gave him a grunt and a small nod in response. There was no "Be careful", "Take care" or even "Have a great day". His father wasn't big on showing affection or verbal communication. Hiccup couldn't even remember the last time he had sat down and talked to his dad. In fact, he had no recollection of such things. The auburn nodded, acknowledging his father's response and went out of the house. Toothless had followed him up to the bus stop and left promptly when the big yellow vehicle had pulled up in front of him. Of course, the feline didn't leave without getting his affectionate scratch from his human. Hiccup climbed the steps and took the first empty seat his eyes laid upon. No one wanted to sit next to the runt so he was glad that there was a seat that was completely empty. At least he didn't have to endure standing for the whole ride like the last few times. The bus driver couldn't care less if one student was denied his seat. As long as he brought them to school safely, he was getting paid.

The bus ride to school was full of buzzing chatter and by the time they had reached their destination, Hiccup's seat was littered with crumpled paper balls. He waited for everyone to file out of the bus before he did. He received a few hits on the head from some lowly bully he didn't even know that passed by him. The guy was annoying him as heck but as far as he knows, Daggur was the only bully he should worry about. The teen pulled out a small plastic bag from his bag and proceeded to pick up the paper balls they had thrown at him. It only took him minutes to complete the task. The driver was already used to him doing that and he let him be. He was being a huge help at lessening the trash the bus driver had to clean up. He gave the man a nod before climbing down the bus. He passed by a trashcan and threw the bag into it making sure that he had put it in the right bin.

The moment he stepped into the school building, he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. He dug it out and saw that it was a message from Jack calling him to go up into the Loo—which is code for the boys' bathroom on the third floor. Hiccup felt his heart speed up seeing the older teen's name. What could he possibly want now? Being on the soccer team, Jack was expected to come to school an hour early for morning practice. It was common for the teen to send him a text like this. They had released some "morning tension" for quite a few times. But doing it when Jack knows his body was still hurting from his injuries? He didn't know what to think. Still, he wrote out a quick reply telling him he'll be there right after getting and putting his stuff in his locker. His phone vibrated again and Jack replied with a winking sticker. Hiccup rolled his eyes but a smile tugged at his lips. Five minutes later he was pushing the doors of the bathroom open and was greeted by the sight of Jack leaning on the sinks. He looked like a model with his simple white black-striped shirt, topped with light blue polo and brown pants that hugged his long legs beautifully and brought out his tight magnificent buttocks. A dazzling smile stretched on his face as his cobalt eyes landed on the auburn and Hiccup felt himself flush as he realized that Jack caught him staring openly at him. He quickly looked away which only deepened the idea that he was guilty of the act.

Jack walked towards him and his hand reached out to gently turn his face to look at him. "That's weird, you're bruise healed up pretty fast," he commented inspecting his cheek with furrowed brows.

"It's not completely healed yet. I just covered it up with make-up." Hiccup held Jack's hand and removed it from holding his chin. Jack looked surprised hearing the information.

"You know how to use make-up?" the albino asked him dubiously.

"It's basically an art too. So yes, I do know how to use it." Hiccup pouted and glared at the jock who smiled widely and dipped his head to plant a kiss on the auburn's lips. The Viking descendant was caught off guard and his eyes widened. He pushed Jack away and ducked his head, but his hands remained on the albino's chest clutching the fabric of his shirt. Why was his face heating up? They've kissed many times already, heck they'd seen each other naked and fucked. So why was he getting embarrassed here?

"You never fail to amuse me." He heard the teen say and he pulled him into a hug. Jack was mindful of his injuries and didn't hug him too hard. "You're so fucking adorable you know that?"

"Sadly, you're the one who only sees that," Hiccup replied sarcastically. "You should get your eyes checked."

"They're the ones who should get their eyes checked." Hiccup pictured Jack rolling his eyes as he said that. The albino's hands snaked their way up to his neck and soon his gaze was lifted up to meet Jack's. He was smiling softly at him and his eyes gleamed. "But I guess I shouldn't complain. I could keep you all to myself. Every strand and every inch."

"Jeez, now I feel like I sold myself to a naughty winter sprite." The auburn shook his head at the albino. Jack chuckled and stole another kiss from the shorter teen. Hiccup groaned at contact and bit on Jack's lower lip softly. He could feel the albino's smile and Jack's tongue swiped at his upper lip. There was no stopping him when he was in the mood, so Hiccup relented and kissed back.

Jack hummed in content and he pulled Hiccup to him, pressing their bodies softly and closing whatever little space that separated them. Hiccup's hands inched up and met in the older's snow-white tresses. His fingers played and tugged at Jack's hair as their kiss deepened. The albino's hands found their way under Hiccup's shirt and gently traced the freckled skin that was still painted with darkening bruises. Hiccup moaned feeling the teen's cold fingers and tugged Jack's hair breaking away from the kiss. He rested his head onto the albino's chest and panted. His arms wrapped around Jack's neck effectively hugging the teen. The albino buried his face onto the crook of his neck and took in his scent. He could feel his breath on his skin forming goose bumps and he shut his eyes savoring the moment.

"Let's skip school." The teen whispered.

"Why would you want to do that?" Hiccup asked, idly twirling a lock of white hair.

"Wow, that's new. You're not scolding me." He nipped the auburn's neck leaving a faint mark that could be easily hidden by his oversized shirt—that is if he didn't lean too much. "Am I finally rubbing off on you?"

Hiccup scoffed at the albino's words. "Like that will ever happen. I'm just giving you a chance to tell me what reasons you have for wanting to skip school. If they're stupid, I'm gonna scold you. If not, well let's just see."

Jack smirked and pulled away to look directly in the teen's jade eyes. "I want us to go somewhere… in public."

Hiccup blinked and his face took on a frightened expression. "Y-y-you want to go out in p-pub-public?" the boy stuttered out. Jack nodded in response. "Wouldn't that get us in trouble? They're going to report us if someone who knows you will see us and which by the way is everyone! And if my dad hears about me skipping school he is going to _kill_ me."

The albino waved a hand dismissively. "Please, don't you think I thought of that before proposing the idea of skipping?" he questioned cocking a brow.

"You don't seem like someone who's a heavy planner."

"You're underestimating me Hic."

"Uh-huh. Now, where exactly is this place you're going to take me—assuming that I agree to your whims—where no one knows who you are so we—specifically me— won't get in trouble?" The auburn asked deadpan.

"It's a secret," he said simply.

"That's not very convincing Jackson Overland."

"Just trust me on this okay? I won't get us in trouble. I promise." He raised a hand as if taking an oath and his other hand drew a cross mark over his heart. "But if you don't want to skip class then just skip club hour. I'll text you where to meet me. Coach Parr's letting us out early, says it's his son Jack-Jack's birthday."

Hiccup gave the older teen a skeptical look, "You seem awfully insistent about this."

"I just want to hang out with you outside the four corners of your bedroom or mine _or _this bathroom," Jack gestured the room and shot him a pleading look. "Can't we do that? Even for once?"

Hiccup knew he should have said "no" to him. Wasn't the thing going on between them exclusively for secluded places or behind-private-doors kind of business? Hanging around in public would only risk the discovery of their "relationship"—even if Jack promised it wouldn't. But the auburn just found himself nodding and conceding to the albino's request because he knew, deep inside he wanted for this kind of thing to happen too.

"Great! I'll see you later." Jack was practically bouncing on his feet at Hiccup's answer. He really seemed happy that they would get to hang out somewhere different for once—or somewhere out in the open to be precise. The teen's excitement was infecting him and a smile was beginning to stretch on his pinkish lips. "I'm gonna go ahead. Still need to get my stuff from my locker."

Jack pulled him for another ten second kiss and made his way towards the door. Before exiting he glanced back towards the freckled teen, his cobalt eyes beaming. "It's a date okay? Don't forget!" Realizing the word he had used, a blush slowly started to creep up his pale cheeks. He didn't wait for Hiccup to reply and quickly left.

Hiccup only watched as the door swing closed and Jack was no longer in his sight. He stood there frozen as he replayed the teen's last words to him. _He just called it a date. We're going on a date. Oh dear gods of Asgard we're going on a date._ Hiccup dropped to the floor, his arms hugging his knees and his face buried into them. He tried to suppress the full on blush that was dreading to paint his face but it was no use. Jack asked him out and he said "yes". He felt stupid as it finally settled in his addled brain. But he couldn't stop the shit eating grin that was cracking up his usually apathetic face. He was going to go on a date with Jack.


End file.
